Dan Henderson
Background Dan Henderson was born in Downey, California and grew up in Apple Valley, California. He attended Victor Valley High School in Victorville, California, and earned medals at the California State Wrestling Championships in 1987 and 1988. He was a member of the 1987 Victor Valley High School wrestling team state champions. Henderson went on to wrestle at both Cal State Fullerton and Arizona State University, participating in the 1993 NCAA championships. He represented the United States in the 1992 and 1996 Summer Olympics in Greco-Roman wrestling. UFC career Henderson beat Lyoto Machida in a Light Heavyweight match up at UFC 3 by KO (Punches). His next fight was a loss at UFC 8 against Rashad Evans by KO, Henderson lost his next fight against Tito Ortiz by KO at Fight night 2, Henderson won his next fight at UFC 18 against Vladimir Matyushenko by Unanimous decision, Henderson won his next fight against Rich Franklin at UFC 23 by TKO, Henderson lost to Rashad Evans by TKO at UFC 27, Henderson beat Mauricio Rua at UFC 31 by Unanimous decision, Henderson lost to Thiago Silva by KO at Fight Night 10, Henderson beat Quinton Jackson by TKO at UFC 38, Henderson beat Jason Brilz by KO at Fight Night 13 co main event, Henderson lost to Lyoto Machida by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 8. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 5 - 0 | Lyoto Machida | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 8 | 25 August 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 4 - 0 | Jason Brilz | KO (Punch) | UFN 13 | July 3 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.07 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Quinton Jackson | TK0 (Punches) | UFC 38 | June 2, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.09 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Thiago Silva | TKO (Punch) | UFN 10 | May 5, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.10 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Mauricio Rua | Unanimous decision | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Rashad Evans | TKO (Punch) | UFC 27 | March 17, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 1.10 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Rich Franklin | TKO (Punch) | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.52 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Vladimir Matyushenko | Unanimous decision | UFC 18 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Tito Ortiz | Unanimous decision | UFN 2 | January 02, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.48 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Rashad Evans | KO (Punches) | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.39 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Lyoto Machida | KO (Punches) | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |}